megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Matador
]] Matador is a demon in the series. History Matador is derived from the late Latin word matare, which means to subdue or kill. It is also the name of the toreros that perform in the bullfighting events famous in Spain. Matador is one of the toreros, and the word literally means "killer," as it's the matador's job to kill the bull. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fiend Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fiend Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fiend Race, Enemy Search Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fiend Race, Secret Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fiend Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Death Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Death Arcana *Persona 5: Death Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Death Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fiend Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Matador appears as a boss in the updated release of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax. He is first mentioned by a Manikin in the Great Underpass of Ginza, where he is known as a "Grim Reaper." The Demi-fiend must defeat him in order to reach Ikebukuro, headquarters of the Mantra. Upon approaching the demonic presence, the Demi-fiend was forcefully summoned into another realm by Matador, where Matador claims that a weak being like the Demi-fiend doesn't deserve to hold the Candelabrum of Sovereignty, but knowing that the Demi-fiend will not give in without a fight, Matador engages the Demi-fiend in a battle. He appears as a skeleton dressed in a bullfighter's costume, and speaks of fighting for an audience with style and flair, even though their present environment (a desolate wasteland dimension, used by all fiends) is lacking the aforementioned. After defeating Matador, the Demi-fiend gains the ability to fuse him by fusing any two demons whose fusion will result in a Yoma race demon, during a 1/8, 2/8, 3/8 or Half Kagutsuchi phase. Such a fusion requires a Deathstone, an item found only in the Labyrinth of Amala. When fought, Matador will engage in constant usage of Red Capote to increase his agility and evasion to max. This is further compounded with his abuse of Taunt to make the Demi-fiend's team susceptible to his multi-hit attacks. Casting any Kunda spell but Sukunda will cause him to use Dekunda and casting Sukunda to decrease his agility to below +1 will result in him recasting Red Capote to undo the Kunda spell. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Matador appears as a boss on the twenty-seventh floor of the solo instance Denshi Kairo, branching pathways depending on whether players kill him or the Nandi that spawn alongside him first. Matador is also an optional boss in the Suginami Tunnels (Bronze) dungeon if you use an Ultimate Summon Orb, replacing Great Beast Garm. To acquire Matador the player must fuse him by acquiring his plugin from exchanging five hundred Essences of Yetzirah that are obtained by clearing Hack Chip α dungeons. He cannot be contracted. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Matador appears as the resident Fiend of Sector Carina, and must be defeated in combat to unlock his fusion. After his defeat, he will drop the Red Capote Forma, only obtainable by beating him. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Matador has a 1/256 chance of appearing in the Toyosu Shelter, at the small vent near the center of the shelter. (see below) His Almighty-spam mode is set by Phys resistance. Upon defeat, he drops the Capote Earring, arguably one of the best accessories in the game. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Matador, along with all the other Fiends, is encountered in Twisted Tokyo. Matador is encountered on B5F and drops the Aiki Staff second cycle onwards, and is fought at level 922 on cycle 9. Matador's attacks are all physical, and are augmented by Phys Pierce that allows them to bypass all resistances and even Tetrakarn. Considering the high number of hits his signature Andalusia can do, there is a very high chance Matador can get a crit, smirk and gain extra turns, which can then produce a problem if he depletes a party member's MP with Soul Drain or dishes out even more damage with his other party-hitting attacks. Without resistance to reduce the incoming damage, buffs and debuffs become the only reliable way to endure Matador's attacks and deplete his Press Turns. Bear in mind that even if he gets a few crits off with Andalusia, if any one of those hits misses, he loses turns and does not even get to smirk. Be mindful of excessive buffing and debuffing since it may cause him to use Dekaja and Dekunda to purge it all. ''Persona 4'' Matador is used in the hexagon spread fusion in the Velvet Room to create the Persona Trumpeter. He can be acquired through Shuffle Time in the middle floors of Marukyu Striptease. Margaret wishes to see a Matador that has inherited the skill Mahama as the second request in her Social Link. This will grant a new rank in the Empress Arcana and can be done through several fusion options. Firstly, the protagonist may opt to merge a level 19 Anzu with a Berith in a simple fusion. Second, they may opt to perform a triangle fusion that will meld either a Power or a Principality (Principality must be at least level 21 to be viable, however) with an Oberon and a Saki Mitama. Finally, they may opt to perform a triangle fusion with a Power, an Andras and an Omoikane. Persona 5 Matador is the third Persona of the Death Arcana and can only be obtained from fusion in the Velvet Room. Matador is the first Persona to learn the Null Dizzy, Swift Strike and Trigger Happy skills. When itemized through an Electric Chair execution, Matador yields a Garula skill card. Caroline and Justine want a Matador that has inherited the skill Magaru as the third request in their Confidant. This grants a new rank in the Strength Arcana and can be done through several fusion options. One of the earliest ways to get this persona is by fusing a Mokoi and a Regent, both available in the Madarame Palace, the latter encountered as a tutorial. The other method is to fuse Obariyon with Nekomata, the latter having Magaru as a base skill (which also gives Matador a Gun skill from Obariyon in the form of Snap to complement his Trigger Happy skill). Now that Matador has inherited Magaru and the Confidant has ranked up, the protagonist can use the Lockdown mechanic in the Velvet Room. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= ?? |Normalattack= Phys 1-2x, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 5 |Skill= Hades Blast Taunt Sukukaja Crushing Wave Dekunda Dekaja Antichthon Energy Drain |Drop= Capote Earring |Boss= - }} |-| Summoned Ally= |Force= - |Expel= Resist |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1-2, 1 enemy |Skill= Taunt\Innate Hades Blast\Innate Sukukaja\Innate Dekunda\85 Doping\86 |Specialfusion= Holy Qing Niugai x Beast Stonka x Wilder Catoblepas x Spirit Macabre |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Boss = |-| Summonable Ally = ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Quotes Gallery Trivia *Matador's distinct physical attack, Andalucia is taken from "Andalucía," an autonomous region of Spain famous for its bullfighting events. *Matador's sword, Espada, literally means sword in Spanish, Portuguese and Galician. *Matador's "Capote" is the English word for the "Muleta," a bullfighter's cloak used to hide his sword. Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Persona 5 Personas Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons